The Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC), a comprehensive cancer program in Philadelphia, proposes to develop a research base for community clinical oncology program cancer control and clinical trial research. The specific aims of the proposal are to design and implement multi-institutional clinical trials and cancer control research trials in CCOP institutions and in other FCCC affiliated institutions in the greater Philadelphia area. In addition, FCCC proposes to manage the data from multi-institutional treatment and cancer control trials through a collaborative arrangement with EMMES Corporation, a highly respected and experienced medical data management and statistical support service firm. The FCCC, as the operations office of this research program, will initiate procedures for training and maintaining proficiency of personnel from the affiliated CCOPs and provide mechanisms for periodic review of the performance of the affiliated CCOPs. It will also develop methods for designing and implementing the proposed cancer control research. This program is significant because it links a comprehensive cancer center which has national leadership in basic science, clinical oncology and cancer control research with 10 community clinical oncology programs that span the United States and Hawaii. Because the participating CCOPs have access to a large number of subjects who are candidates for screening and prevention studies, as well as symptom control studies, the Phase II cancer control programs developed at the FCCC can be readily transferred to the community. In addition, the community oncology programs will benefit from the fact that the FCCC has one of the nation's strongest developmental programs in biologic modifier protocols, as well as pharmacologically-oriented clinical trials. These studies will result in late Phase II and Phase III studies which can be carried out in the community. In addition to the 10 CCOP programs, 18 university and large community hospital systems in the greater Philadelphia area have indicated an interest in participating in the cancer control and clinical trials studies as a FCCC Oncology Program Group. This collaboration of research base CCOPs, and community oncology programs will identify more than 1,000 subjects for research studies and result in 500-800 research credits per year.